


Seven Messages

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Leverage RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first message had been innocent enough, simply asking if he was alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Messages

The first message had been innocent enough, simply asking if he was alone. It made him smile, made him look forward to the next, even though he wasn't. He didn't reply to say so, though hindsight made him wish he had. 

The second message had told him his lover was lonely and missing him, that portland - and their bed - was too big without him there. It also said how much he was loved. 

The third message made him blush slightly, just enough to be noticed. He had to blame it on the heat of the bar, even as he read a message about his lover naked in their bed. 

The fourth and fifth messages made his blush darken, made his cock twitch in his pants, made him squirm on his barstool. He could feel his friends staring at him and he grinned sheepishly, mumbled something about a couple of girls making out on the dancefloor. He didn't say anything about those messages telling him how his lover wanted to touch and taste him.

The sixth message was a picture message. A picture of his lovers hand wrapped around his hard cock. He stared at the message for a long time, willing his own erection to subside. He was also pretty sure he couldn't lie and stammered something inaudible when his friends snatched the phone from his hand to see what had been distracting him all evening.

The seventh message, also a picture message, unfortuantely came while his friends still had his phone. Another picture of his lovers hand wrapped around his cock, but this time the hand was coated in come. His friends all reacted differently; choking on their drinks, laughing, wide-eyes. But the only thing that was said as his phone was handed back to him was "Is there something you want to tell us?"


End file.
